


Safe and Sound

by MapleBurgerGirls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing, Songfic, my first fic and its depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBurgerGirls/pseuds/MapleBurgerGirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the entire world burning around them, Germany knows its most certainly the end. Mountains and cities have collapsed, everything and everyone is dying as fire rages from the skies. But seeing Italy crushed with hopelessness is something he can hardly handle. So he sings as they sway together with chaos raging around them. And they spend the last few moments together, hanging on to that small, hopeless hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first COMPLETED fic!! And yes, its a "Taylor Swift song inspired" fic. I thought it was rather heart wrenching and then you read that post about imagining your OTP slow dancing together in their last moments on earth and it becomes heart shattering. :'( I have a lot of OTPs but the first one that came to mind was Gerita. My Hetalia addiction has taken over my life! I'm so sorry my babies!!! Why did I put you through this? D: A lot of feels have perished in the creation of this fic.... Enjoy!
> 
> Side notes: I haven't had it beta'd so all mistakes are mine. If this seems like deja vu, I have this posted on a DA account so yeah... I do not own any of the characters!! No copyright infringement intended and all that. Thank you!

The sky was a roiling mess of smoky black and bloody red on the last day of Earth as humanity had come to know it. The apocalypse had already been ravaging the world for some time, leaving it a burning, ruined wasteland. Buildings had toppled. Mountain collapsed. Oceans boiled and raged. All across the Earth, fire from the skies had rained down turning wherever it landed into a burning inferno. The entire world was slowly burning itself and its inhabitants away into nothing.

Across the globe, millions were screaming in terror as the destruction continued to rage around them. Millions more had perished already, their crisp, blackened bodies covering the ground like a thick layer of burnt crust. Those who managed to outlive them were taking refuge wherever they could. But no matter where they hid, all the survivors were able to do was delay the inevitable.

Major cities had crumbled away just as the mountains, crushing thousands and trapping those remaining. Refuge underground wasn't safe. The absolute fury of the skies hurled its burning fist even that deep into the earth, scorching hundreds of feet into the ground. Even the grassy open fields hadn't been spared the wrath of the dark sky. It was in places like these that the utter desolation could be seen no matter where one turned. Flames had eaten the tall grass away, molten boulders had crushed the trees to ash, any water from the once bubbling streams had ceased to flow, leaving the world dry and brittle.

It was in one such countryside that two survivors had been spending their last days. Huddled in a little cottage, watching the storm around them, were Germany and Italy. By some miracle, Feliciano had managed to find Ludwig through all the turmoil. The two had tried finding the other nations who had been in the same city at the time but had no luck. When buildings had started collapsing, they had to abandon their search and flee the city, barely escaping entrapment. After more than a day's travel on foot, Italy could hardly go any farther, too weak from exhaustion and shock. So Germany had done as he had many times before. He carried him until he too had started to falter. It was then that they saw a little structure on a distant hill, not yet demolished. With a bit of renewed strength, the nations made their way up into the abandoned cottage. After a bit of searching, Italy had found a staircase leading into the cellar. The two stumbled down the steps and passed out together on a makeshift bed of flour sacks.

When Germany awoke and looked out a small nearby window, he said a silent prayer of thanks. He had no clue how long he and Italy had been asleep but the fiery storm hadn't stopped in the slightest. The world around looked even worse but somehow the little house hadn't been hit. If it had been, Ludwig doubted he or Feliciano would have had the strength to escape. Or would even have had the smallest chance to for that matter.

After a quick glance around the small, dim room, the German decided that while the two of them were still alive and taking refuge there he might as well go look for something to eat. So he made his way back up the stairs to gather whatever food might be left in the kitchen. Some of the cupboards were messily bared of their contents. The family that had lived here must have taken the time to swiftly scrape out some provisions into bags before they fled. After a bit more searching, Germany had managed to find a few cans of baked beans, a jar of beets, a box of crackers, a couple loaves of bread, and some dried meat and fruits. Ludwig scooped up his findings and placed them in a basket then looked around for a flashlight or some candles. Luckily, there were several small candles in a drawer with a half empty box of matches. The blonde took half a dozen and the box, then grabbed the food basket before heading back down to the cellar.

In the dim light he could see that Feliciano was awake. The Italian was standing at the squat window looking out at the burning world as it darkened. After setting down the basket near their “bed”, Germany lit three of the candles and placed them on a tall wooden crate, giving the room a soft glow. Turning to Italy, he found him still transfixed at the window.

“Come, Italy. You need to eat.” The blonde spoke plainly, opening two cans of the beans.

The brunette stood at the window a few moments longer before he stepped away and sat down mutely next to the German. He took one of the opened cans and slowly, silently began to eat. As the pair had their meal, Germany listened to the rumble of the destruction outside. After a long period of this Ludwig realized that he hadn't heard Italy mutter a word since they collapsed. Looking at Feliciano, Germany saw that he was staring blankly straight ahead while he mechanically scooped the food into his mouth. This disturbed Germany greatly. Even during times of panic the Italian nation was very vocal when he was distressed, yelling for Germany to rescue him from whatever or whoever was out to get him that day. He hadn't even fussed about the flavor of the food, or lack thereof.

“Here, Italy. Dip some of the bread into the beans.” Germany offered his friend a chunk of one loaf. Italy took it wordlessly and did as he was instructed. “Would you like a slice of beet or some of the fruit?” Ludwig asked, worriedly. When the Italian just shook his head and continued staring forward as he ate, Germany set down his food. Turning to face him, the blonde gently put a hand on Feliciano's, stopping him from taking another bite. With an extremely worried look, the German quietly said “Feli... talk to me. Say something, anything... You are worrying me.”

Italy's golden eyes met Germany's blue ones briefly at the mention of his name but the blank look remained the same as he looked away again. He set down his half eaten can and piece of bread but remained silent. He then stood and returned to the window, gazing blindly outward. As his hand slipped off Feliciano's when he stood, Ludwig watched, shocked, as the nation moved away before he too rose. He stopped just behind Italy, not knowing what to say that might get a word out of his friend. There were no words for something this earth shattering. He knew there was very little chance anyone they knew was still alive as well as the likelihood that they too would not outlive them for much longer. He was trying to be strong, was being strong for both of them. But there was little he could say to share that strength with the one who needed it most. So instead, Ludwig slowly came up behind his love and gently put his arms around him.

Italy seemed to jump ever so slightly, going ramrod straight. Germany heard him make a choked sound in his throat and when he heard the brunette's choked “Luddy...” his heart nearly broke. Never had he heard Italy sound so scared and hopeless. Germany tightened his grip as he felt Feliciano lean back against him. “Oh L-Luddy! They... they're all g-.... h-how could this...” the Italian whimpered and started to shake. He sniffed once before twisting violently away from the window and hiding his face into his love's chest, starting to sob. “J-Japan is gone! And Romano and Sp-Spain... Even England and A-America... w-w-we'll never kn-now what's become of them!”

Ludwig held him close, stroking his fingers through the brown locks as he gently tried to sooth him. “I'm here, Feli. I've got you.” Despite being afraid of some of the other nations, Italy was truly devastated that this had happened to all of them, not just those he was close with. Germany could feel the sting in his eyes at the thought of those he would never see again. Japan, his brother Prussia, even Austria. The thought of it all made his heart just as heavy as Italy's.

Feliciano tried to pull himself together enough to look up and ask “Do you think.... we'll ever see any of them again?” Looking down at those terrified golden eyes almost broke Ludwig entirely. How could he tell him that there was very little hope they'd even be alive themselves for much longer? He didn't want to crush the last bit of hopeless hope. Not when it was all he had left. All either of them had left. So he gave him a watery smile and kissed him tenderly.

“Of course, liebe. We'll all be together again soon. Wir werden sicher sein.” Ludwig managed to choke out. Germany watched his love's face fall slightly but the Italian tried his best to return the smile before his head fell back onto the blonde's chest. He started to cry again but quietly this time, hugging Germany tightly. He knew the real answer. He could see it in Ludwig's eyes. His wonderful, strong, brave Luddy! He was grateful beyond measure to have his amore be with him in their last moments.

The blonde rubbed up and down Italy's back, fighting back tears of his own. Seeing the hopelessness flicker across those eyes... He could still hear the crashing booms of the chaos above, some even sounded like they had struck a part of the house, but the quiet sobbing by his ear seemed to drown him. Ludwig felt like he might cave in but he willed himself to keep it together. He gently began to sway them back and forth, humming a tune to try and distract them both. Feliciano soon fell into rhythm and Germany slowly began to recall the words of the song. Dust fell from the ceiling as a loud impact most likely took half the house from above them. It wouldn't be much longer before... Feliciano gripped him tighter still and Ludwig lovingly kissed his forehead as they slowly danced.

“Ti amo, Luddy.” Italy whispered softly. He could smell the smoke slowly seeping down into the cellar.

“Ich liebe dich, Feli.” Germany replied. He could see the hot glow of flames at the top of the stairs.

As his tears fell to join those of his love's, Germany quietly started singing as he held Italy tight to his chest.

 

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
  
Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone  
  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Comments and whatnot would be lovely! Sorry for breaking any feels... Hopefully future fics will be happier!
> 
> Side notes p2: Does this site automatically indent the paragraphs? I can't for the life of me EVER figure out how to do that...


End file.
